Dear diary
by alielassel
Summary: A veces nos ocurren cosas tan importantes que cambian nuestra forma de ver la vida...


_DAY 1_

Querido diario, hoy te estreno y no sé muy bien cómo empezar. Intentaré algo sencillo, comenzaré por presentarme:

Hola.

Soy tu dueña y espero que nos vayamos conociendo conforme pase el tiempo. De momento, debes saber que soy estudiante, llevo seis años alejada de mi casa, mi familia y mis amigos, y durante todo este tiempo dos personas han sido mis pilares y mi alegría, mis dos mejores amigos, Camus y Aioria.

Ambos son muy distintos, casi opuestos se diría, el uno serio y reservado, el otro alegre y extrovertido, pero para mí son lo mismo, dos bellas personas que me han cautivado completamente.

Dejadme que os cuente un poco más de Aioria; probablemente sea la persona más divertida que he conocido nunca, su risa es contagiosa y sus preciosos ojos verdes transmiten una alegría y confianza difícil de explicar. Es inteligente, divertido, estudioso, trabajador... y también grosero, bocazas, bruto y mimoso. En definitiva, un niño grande.

Es de esas personas que te abrazan con fuerza cuanto te hace falta y te otorgan sabios consejos, pero que preferirían tirarse de un avión en marcha antes de que otros conociesen esa faceta suya. Facha, machista, peleón, maleducado frente a la mayoría... lloró en el cine con la muerte de Amidala y me hace la cama cuando a mí no me da tiempo. Un hermoso conjunto de contrastes que configuran una personalidad por demás simple y equilibrada.

Y quizás por eso y por lo mucho que lo quiero, aún conservo la sonrisa en los labios al escribir estas líneas. Ayer en la tarde, como tantas otras veces, teníamos que hacer la guardia, con el añadido de un examen la semana próxima y una escasez de personal debido a no sé qué huelga.

En definitiva, Saga, el adjunto, nos dejó su despacho para estudiar mientras él cumplía las tareas que debíamos hacer nosotros, y mientras Camus se acercaba hasta la biblioteca de la facultad a por un libro que nos hacía falta, Aioria y yo estudiábamos tranquilos. Y ahí comienza mi historia.

El despacho no era muy grande, y allí estábamos, sentados frente a frente discutiendo por una posible respuesta de un test:

-**te digo que es la "b"**

**pero no seas burro, que es la "a"**

-**que no...**

Una voz suave y profunda interrumpe, acaparando nuestra atención:

-**chicos, lo siento pero os toca salir, hay mucha gente y no damos a basto**

-d**e acuerdo Saga, gracias de todos modos por habernos dejado este rato**

-**¿y el otro?** -refiriéndose a Camus

-**ahora viene, fue a buscar un libro a la biblioteca**

Sin más, nos dirigimos a atender a algunos de los pacientes, acelerando el vaciado de la ya congestionada sala de espera. Y mientras intentábamos convencer a un pequeño de siete años que el fonendoscopio no hace daño, ingresó una pareja de la Guardia Civil con un muchacho en los brazos, prácticamente inmóvil y cubierto por la chaqueta de uno de ellos.

Era la primera vez que le veía, y puedo estar segura de ello porque su rostro no es fácil de olvidar. Jamás pensé que pudiera existir un hombre tan agraciado, con facciones prácticamente perfectas, ojos de un eléctrico color turquesa y una larga melena azulada que caía libremente sobre su espalda, dejando al viento la tarea de revolver suavemente sus bucles. Se le veía alto y fuerte, de complexión atlética, con largas piernas, cintura fina y hombros anchos.

Rápidamente, Saga se acercó a ellos y se hizo cargo del muchacho. Su nombre, Milo, de 20 años de edad. Al parecer le acababan de encontrar tirado en la calle, con la ropa completamente desgarrada, con multitud de heridas y muerto de frío. Un vecino escuchó jaleo y llamó a la policía, pero al parecer llegaron tarde.

Al acercarme a él mientras Saga firmaba unos papeles, pude ver la palabra "Maricón" escrita sobre su pecho con un spray de pintura negra. Entonces comprendí la probable naturaleza de la paliza, el ensañamiento que su cuerpo presentaba y la tristeza y rabia contenida en sus ojos.

El propio Saga se encargó de él, dejándonos a nosotros un nudo en el estómago difícil de tragar. Unos 20 minutos más tarde, mientras volvía del baño me encontré a mi adjunto:

**-llega un accidente de tráfico. ¿Recuerdas al chico que trajo antes la policía?**

**+sí -**contesté. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-**bien, solo tiene rota la clavícula derecha y ya se la he vendado. Encargaos vosotros de coser las heridas y tened cuidado con las de la cara, esmeraos o le quedará cicatriz¿de acuerdo? He llamado a psiquiatría por si necesitase algo y la Nacional ha enviado un asistente social, a ver si le convencéis de que denuncie a los que le golpearon. Lo tienes todo claro¿verdad? Hasta luego**

**vale** -no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más, se fue corriendo.

"**Tengo que encontrar a Aioria**" pensé. Y tras buscarle por todos los sitios en los que se me ocurrió que podría estar, decidí ocuparme yo sola del asunto y me acerqué hasta el box del muchacho.

Tuve que apoyarme en el quicio de la puerta al contemplar la escena que se me presentaba. El joven sollozaba quedamente mientras hablaba con voz entrecortada:

.-**siempre me han dicho que estoy enfermo, que deshonro a mi familia **-miraba constantemente a los ojos de mi amigo- **mi padre me echó de casa a los 18 años y ahora, me persiguen por la calle para darme una paliza. ¿Tan enfermo estoy que no merezco vivir?**

Su voz rota por el llanto se me clavó en el alma.

-**No estás enfermo** -esa era la voz de Aioria- **jamás lo has estado **-dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla- **no hay nada que esté mal en ti** -usó el pulgar para rozar sus labios -**mírate, eres** **perfecto** -su voz ahora solo era un susurro- **ten valor**- y finalmente depositó un beso suave y tierno sobre su boca, demorando el momento de la separación.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, me dí cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que estaba, pero cuando quise encontrar las palabras que me justificasen, Aioria ya estaba en el pasillo diciéndome:

-**encargarte tú de coserle, por favor. Voy a tomarme un café**

No me dio tiempo ni para contestar. Con un suspiro enfrenté al cabizbajo muchacho quien ahora portaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**voy a coserte esas heridas **-no obtuve respuesta.

Durante el tiempo que me llevó lavarme y colocarme los guantes y la mascarilla, Milo no dijo nada, ni un solo ruido, ni una palabra. Ya no lloraba, sólo observaba sus zapatos en silencio, pero aún mantenía las comisuras de su boca curvadas hacia arriba.

Tan solo cuando me senté con todo dispuesto y traté de indicarle que levantara la barbilla, me miró fijamente y dijo:

.-**tu amigo...**

**¿Aioria? **-dije dubitativa

.-**Aioria **-repitió él, al parecer ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre.

Llevaba las pinzas hacia su rostro cuando volvió a interrumpirme

.-**él es... ¿homosexual?**

Dudé un instante, al final dije la verdad

**no**

El mundo pareció caérsele encima en esos momentos

**que yo sepa al menos** -intenté subsanar mi error, al fin y al cabo Aioria le había besado- **le he** **conocido un par de novias pero... ninguna otra cosa**

.-**supongo que uno tiene que resignarse**

**o luchar por lo que desea **-¿por qué demonios tuve que decir eso?

Sus preciosos ojos turquesa se fijaron en mí de nuevo, esta vez con una pequeña chispa de esperanza apenas perceptible. No volvió a interrumpirme y yo puse toda mi atención en el trabajo, procurando no dañar más a la ya muy castigada piel. Quedé francamente orgullosa del resultado, las marcas serían mínimas.

**ven dentro de unos cuatro días** -dije mientras le cubría con una apósito- **te quitamos la seda y te** **colocamos aproximadores, así las cicatrices serán aún menores. Lo aprendí del cirujano plástico, no** **se lo digas a nadie**

La sonrisa que me dedicó era amplia y luminosa, sincera; exactamente igual que la de Aioria

.-**gracias, por todo**

**¿denunciarás?** -no me había olvidado de aquel encargo de Saga

.-**no lo sé**

**creo que deberías hacerlo, todos lo creemos**

.-**es difícil** -contestó- **pero lo haré, no quiero arrepentirme después.**

**si tienes algún problema...** -me miraba de nuevo- **con los puntos o...** -le veía y recordaba a Aioria besándole¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?- **esta es mi dirección y mi teléfono, vivo con Aioria y con otro chico, cualquiera de nosotros estará encantado de ayudarte.**

.-**gracias** -tomó la tarjeta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y yo, para evitar que los míos pudieran humedecerse también, me despedí y me marché.

Volví directamente al despacho y me dediqué a observar por la ventana cómo Milo hablaba con la Policía y se encaminaba hacia uno de los coches junto con los agentes. Un golpe en la cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos. Camus llevaba hablándome un rato y ahora usaba el libro que había ido a buscar para tratar de llamar mi atención (de una forma que seguro tendría represalias por mi parte, desde luego)

-**¿estás bien?** -preguntó- **ya sé que te gusta ignorarme pero esta vez realmente no me estabas escuchando**

**sí, idiota** -contesté- **pero estaría mejor si no me golpeases en la cabeza** -irremediablemente mis ojos volvieron a buscar al joven que entraba en el coche y se iba camino de la comisaría.

-**¿quién es?**

**eh?**

-**que quién es, el chico al que estabas mirando**

**es... un amigo de Aioria** -contesté, no muy segura de si era correcto

* * *

_DAY 2_

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde entonces, y hoy me los he vuelto a encontrar. He llegado con el pan y les he visto. Me les he quedado mirando. Aioria parece tan feliz...

Hablan sin descanso de mil y una cosas y, aunque creo que no se han atrevido a nada más, para mí no pasan desapercibidas las numerosas caricias que recibe la mejilla lastimada, o la cantidad de veces que sus manos se tocan sin razón aparente.

Alguien se detiene a mi lado, es Camus y también les mira. Al final le conté la historia entera y los dos hemos visto cómo Aioria sonríe mucho más que nunca.

-**Algún día deberíamos invitarle a cenar**

Le sonrío, me gusta su idea

**Espera a que se curen sus heridas, quizás tengamos un nuevo compañero de piso**

Nos vamos, no queremos molestar. Aioria está feliz y eso nos basta. Le queremos y siempre estaremos a su lado, decida lo que decida.

FIN


End file.
